Broken Hearted Sonny
by frayahhh
Summary: What happens when Mr Condor catches Sonny and Chad fighting again? In an attempt to bring them closer, he threatens to fire 1 of them. Will secrets be told? Will feelings be discovered? Am I bad at making summerys? First fan fic. ily freya xoxo
1. Unusual Routine

**Hi guyz,, this iz my first fanfic and im really proud of myself cuzz ive written 6 chapterz already and iv spent heapz of time on it.!! okk this chapter isnt perfect and itz super short! but itz da shortest chapter by 1001 wordz so plzz put this story on story alert and i relly want u 2 tell me what u think,, az a performer i can take critism very well so give me a headz up but remeber im only 13 (14 in 2 monthz~ im want a penguin!) so be nice cuzz da most crit ism iv had iz "sorry if u wanna be in startstruck u must use dinamicz" when i was!!!!!!! anyway enjoy nd review plzz!! remember this chapter iz only lyk a well preview of some sort. hehe,,****ily freya xoxo**

**Chapter 1- Unusual Routine**

**Sonny's Point Of View...**

_They're the Check It Out Girls and they're checkin out for you! Check It Out! _

"Check out this new body-care store!" Tawni said in her best snobby teen voice she called speak without dropping her gum out her mouth.

"Let's totally check it out!" My best friend, Lucy, taught me how to be a b- a Portlyn. _Go Sonny, remember what Lucy told you: Obnoxious, annoying, bitchy!_

"Check out the perfume isle!"

"Check out this cologne!" I said as I sprayed water all over my body. I was

literally drenched. "Check it out, check it out!"

"Check it out, you smell like an old man!" Tawni ran in the opposite direction to a lipstick stand. As I followed her, she picked up the brightest red prop lipstick she could find. And just as planned, she smeared the red lipstick around her lips and over her nose. "Check it out, I'm red as!"

I skipped to the powder section and searched for the right prop. _Ok, Marshall said he put Tawni's powder on the 3__rd__ row, the 7__th__ one from the right, _I thought as I searched for the prop. I quickly grabbed the designated powder and skipped back to Tawni. I opened the lid of the powder container and chucked its skin-coloured contents on her face. Wait, skin-coloured? _Shit, Sonny! Wrong colour! What'd I do now? Crap, ahh... _I panicked as I looked for a decoy. The audience was now silent. I just stared, looking for something. And then, in the middle of the audience, I spotted that something, only different. A certain three-named jerkthrob. Chad Dylan Cooper... Who was mouthing something to me?_ What the hell, Chad?_ I then he did some sort of action, probably meaning turn around. I did exactly that, but not knowing Tawni was right behind me, I ran fall blast into her causing us to fall smack bam on the ground, my nose being the only thing blocking my mouth and teeth from Tawni's elbow.

"Sonny! What are y- EWWWW!" Tawni cried.

"I'm not that ugly, Tawni! And if you think I'm fat well you must be going through hell now!" I yelled in my defence. By now I realised I was sitting on her and that she wasn't very strong.

"No, your nose is spewing blood!" She beamed. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my nose. Now everyone was just staring at me crying. Not for the pain, no, for the embarrassment. I got off of Tawni, covering my now blood-stained nose, and ran off in front of 500 people in tears. No, more. I had just run off a live broadcast, a live audience, everyone at Condor Studios and... Chad.

* * *

**_Did you like it? there will be more i promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_ily freya xoxo_**


	2. Comforting Sonny

**_Second chapter. I downloaded this with my 1st chapter cuz i dont think the 1st waznt my best. enjoy,,_**

**_ily freya xoxo_**

**Chapter 2- Comforting Sonny**

Chad's Point Of View

I was just sitting there, laughing my head off. _Wow, Sonshine and Blondie are pretty funny! Who know? _Blondie had just coloured her face with bright red lipstick.

"Check it out, I'm red as!" she cried excitedly. By the sound of her voice, I could tell she was dying inside. _Haha, the things they do on Chuckle City to get more viewers. _Sonny then turned around and skipped (very weirdly but cute. Stupid cute) over to the powders. She spent a while there, looking for the right powder. Finally she was back to Tawni. She opened the lid and seemed to throw whatever was inside it. Nothing appeared on Blondie's face, just the red seemed to fade a little bit. I knew she didn't pick up the right prop as her face could resemble what she was thinking. She was probably thinking, '_Oh, crap!!! Sonny, you stupid ass.' _But Sonny wasn't an ass and she's not stupid. And now, knowing Sonny, she was trying to find another item to cover her mistake. That's when she spotted me. She looked like she was about to cry. My heart just shattered. I had to help her. Then I remembered how she was telling me about this sketch and how she was meant to throw white powder on Blondie's face to make her look like a clown. And that's when I spotted a big tub with 'FAKE WHITE TAN' written on the front. I realised she was still staring at me looking for an answer so I mouthed "Turn around, white tan!" She changed her expression from a stunned, almost crying look to a _What the hell are you saying? _look. _Ok, that's not gonna work! _I thought. So I raised my hand and twirled my finger. Sonny responded by turning around, only smashing into Blondie who was dumb enough to stand behind her. I couldn't watch! I covered my eyes with my hands. The audience was so quiet you could hear Sonny and Dumb Ass Blondie thump on the ground.

"Sonny, what are y- EWWWW!" That got my attention.

"I'm not that ugly, Tawni! And if you think I'm fat well you must be going through hell now!" Sonny was smart enough to sit on Tawni. Tawni, I need to write that down.

"No, your nose is spewing blood!" And like Tawni said, well more like screamed, Sonny's nose was dripping red that was as bright as the lipstick on Tammi's... no, Tawni's face.

At that moment, Sonny wasn't so sunny anymore with tears streaming down her face. She ran off the set.

_Oh, Sonny, no! _I thought as I pushed through my row to get backstage.

"What's happening? Is Sonny alright? Is So Random still filming? Was that just Chad Dylan Cooper?" Everyone in the audience was asking.

As I made my way through the backstage doors, I ran into Marshall.

"Marshall, where's Sonny? Is she ok?" I asked a bit too quickly.

"Hey, Chad. She was running to her dressing room. Zora might be in there, I'm not sure. Chad, you should really go see her. She sounded heart-broken. I tried to stop her but she didn't-"

"Thanks" I shouted as I ran off towards Sonny and... Tawni's (yes, I got it right!) dressing room. I made it to the door which was shut. I put my ear against the door only to hear little sobs coming from inside. I knocked.

"Sonny, can I come in?" No answer. "It's only Chad." Silent. Not even a cry. "I know you're in there, Sonshine!"

"What do you want, Chad? I'm kinda busy!" Sonny said sadly.

"Doing what, Sonshine?" I teased. _Nice one, Chad!_ I kicked myself.

"I'm... um..." Sonny did sound heart-broken. Then she couldn't help herself but cry out a huge cry.

"Well, I hope you're not naked cuz I'm comin' in!" I announced as I walked in. Sonny was lying on a blue banana chair, hiding her face with a pillow. Blood-stains splattered all over her costume and her Balarmie, the blanket with arms.

"Sonny, didn't Tammi-" I started.

"Tawni." She corrected me, sniffling.

"Tawni! Ah, gotta remember that! Yeah, um, didn't she throw up in on that?" I questioned suggesting the blanket.

"Mhmm." she answered. She sat up, hugging her pillow and the blanket with arms. I walked over and sat next to her. She put her head on my shoulder. "Why does every time I try to make things right, it always turn into a disaster?"

"Well, Sonshine, not everything right you do turns out wrong. Remember the time we went on that fake date to make James jealous? That it almost went downhill when your buckle head friends almost gave us away."

We both laughed. "And how I had to cover your mouth and kiss my hand to make it look as if we were actually kissing." she added to my story. Blood was dripping down my shoulder. I grabbed a tissue from the table in front of us and gave it to Sonny.

"Well, during that little session, I felt we had gotten closer, you know? And that's why people in show biz need to do stuff like that, cuz when something like what happened to you today happened to me... I needed close friends to support me."

Sonny lifted her head. She looked shocked. "This has happened to you?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, this hasn't actually. I was just acting like this has happened to me which is probably why this will never happen to me!" I answered. _Good work, big mouth! Have a nice time sorting this one out!_

Sonny suddenly stood up. She looked upset/angry.

"Oh, my god, Chad! You are impossible! You just think you are so much better than me and you just have to go rub it in my face! And I thought we were having an actual moment here! I thought we... we-"

"We were what Sonny? Becoming closer? Falling in love? Going t-"

"Falling in what, Chad? I will never love you in any way possible! You are so full of yourself, you know that. You are just a horrible, stuck-up, b-"

"Sonny Munroe!" an angry, older voice interrupted her from behind. We both turned to see who the voice belonged to. _Oh, shit!_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, my office now!" Mr Condor yelled out.


	3. First Warning

**_hya guyz,, this iz da 3rd chapter,, im sooo happy wif wat i got in da 1st 2 chapterz,, thx 2 all da guyz who read it nd everything,, i would lyk 2 thank da followin peepz,,_**

**BrandNewEyes929**

**Team M**

**mxcrunnergirl116**

**cocosunshine23**

**_and i would 2 say a big thx 2 my best friendz,, who gave me my 1st 2 reviewz,,_**

**jazmin earlybird**

**kaity cheeseburger & danni rigy,,**

**_and for my 3rd review,,_ mxcrunnergirl116**

**ily freya xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3- First Warning**

Sonny's Point Of View

I felt so nervous walking to Mr Condor's office. Speaking of Mr Condor, where did he go?

"Thanks a lot, Sonshine! Now, you've made me look bad in front of the big man!" Chad whispered. We made a right turn at the end of the hall. _Frig, Chad, just shut up!_

"Look bad? You're not the one with a bloody nose." I talked back. We were walking at a rapid pace when he slowed a little then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a supply closet.

"Look, Sonny. You may be gorgeous and cute and everything, but sometimes you can be a real bitch!" Chad screamed at me. "Why do you hate me?"

"Bitch? Is that the best you could do? And I don't ha- wait, what did you say?" Did he just say I'm gorgeous? And cute? I felt my cheeks go red. _Crap, Sonny sweetie, don't blush! I don't love Chad! I'm not crushing on him? Am I?_

"Um... w-what did I say? I can't remember. C-cuz you know us greatest a-actors of our generation, we tend to be a little forgetful!" He made up. His cheeks went as red as my nose._ Ego much!_ _Ah, but still, he's so cute when- slap out of it Sonny! I don't like him!_ I don't like him!

I decided not to tease him, besides either Chad or I aregoing to get fired in a moment. "Chad, I don't hate you!"

"Really?"

"No, it's not my nature to hate people. But if it was, you'd-"

"I'd be what, Sonny? The first person you hate? Gosh, Sonny, that's har-"

"No, Chad, I'd- you'd- we'd be the best of friends. I don't know why, but Chad help me! I'm getting fired! Defend me! He'll only listen to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"We are so good!"

"Let's go then!" Chad said as we ran to Mr Condor's office.

Chad knocked on the door 3 times. "Mr Condor, it's Chad, you w-"

"And Sonny!' I squeezed in. _Don't forget me, Chad!_

"You wanted to see us?" Chad asked.

"Come in." Mr Condor answered. Chad opened the door and gestured me to walk in. He followed me in and he touched my back, like a real gentleman. I looked back at him, blushing. He looked back at me and smiled. I felt sparks. _He is perfect! _I thought to myself until...

"You're fired!" Mr Condor shouted.

I felt like a bullet had just hit me in the chest. I literally collapsed on Chad, who had collapsed beforehand. I started to cry. Chad put his arms around me and held me tight. "Oh m-my God, Chad!" I sobbed for the second time today. My nose started to run. Not blood, just the stuff that comes out of your nose when you cry. Only blood-stained marks were left on my 'Check It Out Girls' costume, Chad's shoulder and my nose.

"Shh, Sonny. It's alright. Chad's here and I'm gonna work my CDC magic to make it all better!" he whispered. I let out another cry.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" Mr Condor asked.

"Crying!" I immediately said.

"What on earth for, Son-" Mr Condor lifted his finger to tell us to wait. He put his hand on his free ear. He was talking on his mobile. "Yes, but I must have your puppy. My daughter only needs one more dog and then she can get a free monkey! Oh, and since your fired, Zac Efron will take your place."

"Zac Efron? No, he's banned!" This time Chad let out the sob. We were now on the ground hugging each other for comfort, drowning our eyes with tears.

"What are you two doing? Get up and take a seat, otherwise your shows will be cancelled!" Mr Condor ordered. We couldn't get in those purple, round chairs fast enough.

"How are we of service?" I said as Chad and I smiled like flight attendants.

"Sonny, Chad, I saw what happened today-" Mr Condor started.

"I can explain!" I jumped in, "I was so nervous about the sketch and I couldn't think straight. I picked up the wrong prop and I saw Chad-"

"Sonny, you're not here about that. You're here about you and Chad."

"What do you mean about Sonny and me? There's nothing going on with Sonny and me! Why would you think there's something going on with Sonny and me?! Nothing's happening between Sonny and me. Right, Sonny and me... I mean, right Sonny?" Chad said like there was something going on. _Hmm..._

"Well, actually Chad, I'm deeply in love with you! I can't live without you! HOLD ME!" I said sarcastically with my arms stretched out towards him.

"Sonny! Not helping!" Chad reminded me, slapping my hand.

"CHAD, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD WHAT THEY SAY IN AUSTRALIA?! 'Violence against women, Australia says no!' And if we were in court you would be fined for two reasons: 1) violence towards a female 2) violence towards a child!"

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Well, Sonny, even if I did get sent to jail, more girls will fall for me! I've heard it said that more girls are falling for the bad boys!"

"Chad, you're so full of yourself! You're starting to remind me of James!" A cold shiver went down my spine.

"I know you want me, Munroe!"

"In your dreams, Cooper!"

"I'll be counting on that!" Chad said with his gorgeous smile and a wink of his right eye. I turned to Mr Condor, who didn't look very happy. Chad must've court up with me. "Oh, Mr Condor! I'm so sorry for Sonny's interruption!-"

"Interruption! Really Chad, real-"

"Yes, Sonny! Mr Condor, you should cancel So Random!"

"Whoa! Don't even go there, Cha-"

"You were saying, Oh Great One!" Chad said, smiling his heart out. _And I'm the interruption, Chad?! _I thought.

Mr Condor's face cleared to a blank expression. "Well, quoted by Brenda, you have been seen kissing each other and doing other things completely unacceptable during your lunch break."

"What?!" Chad and I said in unison. "We haven't-"

"Yeah, I know. I was just kiddin'. But what I'm not kidding about is both of you fighting. On a daily bases, I've been receiving complaints from various people of you two fighting constantly! I do not expect that from you two but from what I hear this has been going on for a while and I believe it's no lie from what I just saw. And we do not call each other anything nasty, do we?" He was looking at Chad. _That what you get for calling me bitch!_ "Now if this continues after 2 warnings, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let one of you go. Do you both understand?"

Chad and I nodded.

"Consider this your first warning. You may now leave."

Chad and I stood up, said thank you to Mr Condor and walked out the door. Chad shut the door behind him. We just stood there. It was an awkward silence. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Chad broke the silence.

"Um... wow! Ha... um-" he backed off.

"Ch-Chad? Um-" I started.

"Hmm."

"Chad, we need to start over, I guess. You wanna order some pizza and eat in the prop house?" I invited him.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'd love to!" He thought about it for a while. "Oh, actually, Sonny, I have rehearsal on now so... yeah. But my mom is on holidays again and I'm always alone with the maid and she really creeps me out so um... would you like to come over to my place and we'll eat pizza there?" he asked.

I thought about if I had anything on tonight. _I'm going to the pools at 8... ah, scrap that! _"I'd like that." I answered.

"Cool, I'll, um, meet you out front about 8:30?"

"Yeah!" I laughed. Why was I laughing? "Bye, Chad!"

"See ya, Sonshine!" I smiled at the way he said his nickname for me.


	4. Getting Away From The CoStars

**_Hya guyz,, freya here,, can i just say that who ever has read my story so far or iz readin it now,, I LOVE U (non-sexually).!! u guyz r the best and i feel like a pretty princess everytime i log in2 my hotty account nd i hav heapz of email sayin "lucy has subscribed to Broken Hearted Sonny" or "Little John has left a review,," I jus luv it._**

_**I wanna give another shout out 2 a very special reader,, HCGgurl,, this person has left me the BBBBIIIIIIGGGGEEEESSSSTTTT reviewz in da history ov reviewz. at da start they were lyk**_ Okay, I will be completly true** _and im jus lyk, "oh shit watd i do now.!!" (excuse my french) and then they go_** I LOVED IT! you are seriously, like, a  
magical writer **_and im jus lyk "WTF.!! THIS CHICK HAZ READ MY STORY ND THEY LOVE IT.!!" i waz happy 4 da rest of da day,, so thx HCGgurl,, u relly made my day (nd ur idea waz relly gud,, i luvv it,, xcept i cnt relly use da portlyn thing otawise it will mess up my plan,, BUT I LUV UR IDEA.!!) _**

**_anyway, back 2 da story,, enjoy.._**

**_"he was my duck-duck nd i waz his goose.!!" -Tawni Hart.!! hehe makez me laugh everytime.!!_**

**_ily freya xoxo_**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Getting Away From The Co-Stars**

Chad's Point Of View

I sat with my baby, my Connie, my silver Audi convertible. I checked my watch. 8:43. _Hmm, where's Sonny? _I grabbed my iPhone and hit number 2 on speed dial. What? I call her a lot! After about 4 rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Chad. I'm so sorry! I'll be there in about 5 minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you talking to Chip Drama- Ow!" I heard Gary say though the other line.

"Sonny, what exactly is going on?" I asked Sonny.

"Well, Zora played a trick on Grady. She placed two identical popcorn twins on the table and then all this stuff happened and, BAM! Grady ends up with fast-drying glue up his nose! And, man, he has a lot of hair up there! So, I'm- Nico, come and help me!" she pleaded.

"Why are you talking to Chip Drama Pants? Where do you need to go?" Nico asked. He sounded upset.

"Sonny and Chad are going on their first date!" Tawni LOLed.

"We're not! Chad and I are going to his place like all... Chad and Sonny's do!" Sonny corrected her. Then she whispered into the phone, "They aren't gonna let this go! We need a plan!"

"I have something!" I ensured her. I told her the plan and she hung up. _This better work! _I hoped.

At that exact moment, I heard footsteps. I jumped straight off the path, hoping to see Sonny's face when she notices my Connie.

"Ready to go, Son- Portlyn?" Yes, the footsteps didn't belong to Sonny. They were Portlyn's.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready! So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere! Well, I mean, you go where Portlyn's go but I'm going to eat pizza with Sonny tonight. So, bye!" I tried to shove her away.

"What are you talking about? We need to run over the kiss scene for this week's episode!"

"Ah, Portlyn, there's no kiss in this week's show!" I argued.

"Yeah, but still, we need to rehears!"

"Rehears what?" A sweet, pitch perfect voice said behind me. I know who it was at that moment.

"Sonny! You're here. Let's go!" I opened the door of my car. I needed to rush. The sooner I get away from Portlyn, the better! Sonny started to climb in until Portlyn pushed her onto the tar and hopped in herself.

"Thanks, Chad!" she beamed.

"Oh, my God! Portlyn, get out of my car!" I said as I dragged Portlyn out of the car before tripping over Sonny, who had just gotten up off the road. As I fell, I grabbed a hold of Sonny. I fell on my back and Sonny landed on top of me.

"Whoa, Sonny, what's going on here?" said the 2nd person I least wanted to be here, Tawni. The 1st was Portlyn.

"What? Nothing! I fell. She got pushed!" I eyed Portlyn.

"Well, that's not what I'm gonna write on my blog!" Portlyn said whilst grabbing her phone out of her bag. "Hmm, let's see. 'Sonny Munroe is falling for Chad Dylan Cooper, literally! She basically charged at him in happiness as Chad's going on his first date with her tonight, instead of rehearsing with me! But tonight, I think they might be doing something more than eating pizza. What do you think?' Now, I just need a picture-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, PORTLYN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I shouted.

"Well, how come you haven't complained that she's still on you? Maybe you-"

"SONNY!" Tawni screamed as she ran to my side. I looked down at my chest to see Sonny still lying there, eyes closed. She was 'unconscious'.

"Oh, shit. Um... Bye Chad!" Portlyn said running off to her car.

"What do we do now?" Tawni sounded terrified. I sat up and held 'unconscious' Sonny in my arms.

"Oh, it looks like she hit her head. Poor thing! I should take her to the hospital." I suggested.

"But wouldn't it be faster to get an ambulance?"

"What? Why are we talking at a time like this? Sonny needs assistance!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'll follow you in my car." she planed.

"No... You see... Um, emergency room costs so much money so I'm gonna take her to my doctor so she doesn't have to pay for anything!" I made up as I put Sonny in the front seat of my baby. Tawni seemed to have believed me. _See, Sonny, this is why I'm the greatest actor of our generation!_

"Oh, ok... Um, can you call me as soon as you get there?"

"Yeah, sure!" I buckled my seatbelt in and shut my door. I backed out the car park fast. The sooner I get away from Tawni, the better.

About 5 minutes later I decided we were clear. "Sonny, you can become conscious again now!" And obeying my direction she sat up fully, bright and sunny, like she usually is.

"Did it work?" she asked. I nodded. Then I looked at her. She was staring out the window with the biggest grin on her face. Sonny must've felt me looking at her. She looked back at me and yelled, "CHAD! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, YOU RETARD! I told my mom that I have at least one arm when I get back!"

I laughed at the fact she called me a retard. No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper a retard. Well, except for Sonny, of course. "So, what exactly did you tell your mom when you asked if you could come on a date with me?"

"A what?" she asked.

"Escape the Fate! Whoa don't I love them. Great guys, great guys." Wow, I lie a lot to Sonny! I blushed.

"Oh, cuz I could of sworn you said-"

"What did you say to your mom?" I cut in the question again.

"I said it's not guaranteed that I'll come home in one bit if you're driving!" she laughed. She has such a cute laugh.

We started talking about anything and everything. We even started talking about elephants with umbrellas. This is what happens when you are with a Random. That reminded me of something I'd plan.

"Hey, you don't mind if we stopped at a frozen yogurt cafe, do you?" I asked.

"I don't mind. But I didn't bring any money so-"

"I'll pay for you!" I offered. I parallel parked under a tree. I took up two parking spaces. I got out and ran to Sonny's side and opened her door. Her face was priceless. "By the way, you still haven't mentioned how awesome my car is, Sonny!"

She gave me a funny look. "By the way, have I mentioned how awesome your car is, Chad?"

I chuckled a bit. I never chuckle! "Oh, yeah! Her name's Connie!"

"Oh, my God, Chad! You named your car after my mom?" she said.

"Awkward!" I replied as we entered the store.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short,, i hope u liked it,, hehe_**

**_ily freya xoxo_**


	5. Back To The Start

**hya,, kk da peepz in dis chapter r based on actual peepz,, my best friendz,, except der older now,, nd if u r in dis story ur my bestiz nd i luvv u,, so if u dnt lyk ur character call me nd il shout u.!!**

**ily freya xoxo**

**ps,, thx 4 all da reviewz.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Back To The Start**

Sonny's Point Of View

Chad opened the door and I walked in. In his hands, he held 20 or so autographed Mackenzie Falls pictures of him.

"Um, Chad? Why?" I asked, pointing to the photos.

"Just watch and learn, Munroe!" he said. And then he started handing out the pictures and saying, "Leave! Go! Out!" to all the people there. They just smiled and walked out, eyes still on Chad. I jumped when a group of girls walked outside and started screaming, "OH MY, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" and "CHAD DYLAN COOPER TOUCHED THIS PAPER!"

I leaned back into a chair. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the prettiest little girls and boy I've ever met. "Oh, hello!"

None of them talked until one of the girls stepped forward. "Um, hello! My name is Jazmin and this is Jacinta. We're 5. And Kaitlyn and Matt are 6. And you're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" the little girl said.

"Yes, I am Sonny Munroe and I'm 16. Hehe, how can I help you?"

"Well, we were wondering, will you sign our kindergarten books?" Jazmin asked.

"Leave! Go! Out!" Chad continued giving autographed pictures of him. At one point, an old man didn't know how he was and Chad screamed, "You don't have a life!"

"Well, we were wondering, will you sign our kindergarten books?" Jazmin asked.

"Aw, how can I say no? Do you have a pen?" I looked for a pen. So did they.

"I don't, but my mum might!" the blond girl, Kaitlyn, said. She ran to her mother and started looking though her bag for a pen.

"Hi, I'm Kristy." The mother introduced.

"Sonny!" I said shaking her hand. "So where are you guys from?" I asked as Kaitlyn was looking for a pen.

"Newcastle, Australia. We came here for an audition for 'The Goody Gang! - The Remake!'"

"Oh wow! Aren't they shooting that at Condor Studios? That's where So Random shoots. Aw, you four would be perfect for the parts!" And I wasn't kidding! Kaitlyn found a pen. I started signing hers. "Hey Chad! These kids are auditioning for 'The Goody Gang!'"

Chad ran over. "Hey, Tawni and I were in that 10 years ago!" He sat on the table behind me, looking over my shoulder to see what I was writing.

_Dear Kaitlyn, you would make a perfect Tawni Hart! Just don't turn into a diva when you're older! Good luck! Remember, don't fit in, stand out! Love Sonny Munroe!_

"There you go Kaitlyn! And you're Jacinta, right?" I said as a little girl with very curly, brown hair came up to me.

"Y-Yes!" Jacinta handed me her book.

_Dear Jacinta, you'd be perfect for Demi Lovato's character. You seem to have a nice personality like her! Good luck! Remember, don't fit in, stand out! Love Sonny Munroe!_

I handed the book back to her.

"Hey, you look a lot like Tellina Lee Zink when she was younger!" Chad exclaimed.

"Um, she's my cousin." Jacinta responded.

"She's hot!" Chad said.

"CHAD!!! THIS LITTLE GIRL'S ONLY 5 YEARS OLD!" I said to him covering Jacinta's ears.

"Oh, I meant Tellina's hot, not you. I mean, you are pretty just not-"

"Chad! Stop talking! Jazmin, your turn!" I said, holding out my hand to the brunette. She gave me her gold covered book.

_Dear Jazmin, I really hope you get Selena Gomez's character! You go rock this world, dude! Good luck! Remember, don't fit in, stand out! Love Sonny Munroe!_

"Thanks Sonny!" she said, hugging me. I looked up at Chad. He was smirking. "Aw, the kids back home are gonna be so jealous!"

"No worries, sweetie! Matt, your turn!" Matt walked up closer to me. "Wow, you're a spitting image of Chad when he was younger!" I said. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair.

_Dear Matt, you're a mini Chad Dylan Cooper, although I'm sure your way better than him at acting! Just don't be a jerkthrob like he is! Good luck! Remember, don't fit in, stand out! Extra love from Sonny Munroe!_

Then Chad grabbed the book out of my hands.

_Don't try to be better than me, kid! –Chad Dylan Cooper._

I snatched the book back off him and read what he wrote. I kissed the book and gave it back to Matt. He blushed.

"Scared, Cooper?" I teased.

"Oh, can they have a group photo with you two?" Kristy asked.

"Sure!" Chad and I agreed as we went into position. Kristy took the picture and then they had to leave.

"Bye Sonny!" they said in unison.

Matt went over to Chad. "Cooper."

_Ha, oh my, god! He is Chad! _"Mini me." Chad replied. When they all left, I had to let out a laugh. "Ok, can we get something frozen and yummy now?!"

"Fine, Chad!" We walked up to the counter. "Um, can I get a cookies and cream frozen yogurt, please?"

"Same here!" Chad said. "Here's the money. I'll get napkins."

I gave the notes to the counter lady. She gave me a dollar and our yogurt. I walked to the table Chad was at and put our yogurt down. I sat across from Chad.

"Hey, you must be Sonny. You know that's a really nice name." He stated the obvious.

"Yes and your Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said before he handed me a Mackenzie Falls picture of him. We winked and walked off.

_Dear Sonny, thanks for the yogurt! –Chad Dylan Cooper_

I looked down at the table. No frozen yogurt. This reminded me of something. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER JUST STOLE MY YOGURT!" I said angrily. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER JUST STOLE MY YOGURT!" I repeated, only saying it more excited this time. I stood up and walked out the cafe to Chad's car to see him eating his yogurt. I joined him in the car and started eating. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. I felt really good with myself. Chad and I had just gone back to the start.


	6. Portlyn Trouble

_**hi,,**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Portlyn Trouble!**

Chad's Point Of View

"Hey, Sonny, you alright?" I asked. I looked at her and saw a tear running down her cheeks. Was she crying?

"Oh, nothing. I'm just... wow, the sun's bright!" she made up.

I don't like to see her cry. I leaned closer to Sonny. She stared at me. I stared back. "Sonny, something's up. I know we're not friends or anything but I know you too well to not know something's up. And plus we're in my living room and the only thing bright outside is the moonlight... Now, what's up?"

"I... I dunno?" She got off the couch, put her plate of pizza down and started to walk off. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. She landed in my lap. "Chad! What are you-"

"Sonny, you know why your sad but I don't so I have to know! I'm not gonna let go of you until I know!"

"Um, ok. Ah, well... I-it's kinda stupid to be worrying about... Well, not really, but... M-my mom, she's going to visit home without me in 3 days and she's not gonna be here for the next 2 months!"

"Well, isn't that a good thing? I mean, when my mom leaves, I have massive parties and all that crap! What's the problem?"

"Did I also mention she's going to my grandma's funeral? yEAH,Mom's staying over there to sell the farm and find a suitable nursing home for my grandpa. Mom's an only child and grandpa only talks to me and her, but I have to stay here and do So Random so she's going by herself."

Wow. "So... um... where are you staying?"

"So Random prop house. Mom's making me stay there cuz there's security. But that guy wit-"

"Ah, no! I am not letting you stay at the studio for 2 months! You're staying here!" I said as I grabbed her phone which was previously on the table. I started looking through her contacts.

"Chad! Give me my-" Before Sonny could finish, I pushed her from my lap to the couch. I started running up the stairs to the fifth floor. She started to chase me. It was defiantly a workout. "Chad Dylan Cooper, you give me back my phone or I'll- wow, this is a big house!"

She started gazing at the paintings. She was amazed at some 'Mona Lisa' crap when I continued running up the sixth staircase. I stopped and entered a guest room. I shut the door. I continued looking through her contacts again.

Mandy

Marshall

Meal or No Meal director

Mommy

I hit the green button on 'Mommy' and it started ringing. Sonny burst through the door. "Crap, your house is big! I couldn't find!" She said breathlessly whilst chasing me.

"It's a mansion, actually! One of the smallest in LA. I'm saving up for a- well, hello, Ms Munroe. Chad Dylan Cooper, from the hit tween drama, Mackenzie Falls, is here." I said as I ran into the guest room walk-in closet. I wasn't fast enough to shut the door as Sonny managed to squiz her body in the closet.

"Chad, you give me my phone-" I put my hand in her head and glared at her, pretending to be cranky.

"Yes, Ms Munroe, Sonny and I are having a wonderful time... Well, I need to ask you something, Ms Munroe... ok, Connie... Yes, a few minutes ago Sonny was telling me about you going back to Wisconsin... Yeah, Sonny told me. I'm so sorry for Sonny's and your loss... She said she would be staying at the studio while you're away. I that true... Well, I was wondering if she could stay here at my place..."

Sonny started shaking her head and waving her arms. "No! No, Chad! Please I'm begging!" Sonny whispered.

"Excuse me one moment, my baby- I mean Connie." I put the phone against my shoulder. "Sonny, who would you rather stay with? Me or the freaky security guard with the dang puppet?" I whispered back.

She thought about her choices for a few seconds. "Do continue!" she agreed.

"Sorry about that, Connie. Your daughter is a little too excited about wanting to stay with me..." Sonny death-stared me. "My mother is away on... business, as you can say... Oh, she goes on 5 month holidays without taking or even telling me! Then she comes back for about 4 days and parties and gets drunk, then goes on holidays again. You get used to it after a while... Yes, Sonny says you're a great mother... The best, actually... Anyway, about her staying with me... My maid is usually here when I am... Oh, thankyou... She's jumping up and down with joy... So tomorrow... Ok, bye-bye now... Bye!"

"What did she say?" Sonny asked.

"That she never knew she could get rid of you so easy!" I teased.

"Chad!"

"I'm just playing! She said she just gotta call from your grandpa and he wants her over tomorrow. She'll pack and drop off your clothes and, eh, girly needs while I'm acting and you're um, being _funny!_" I said walking out of the closet.

"But don't we have that interview tomorrow?" Sonny remembered.

"Oh, right, as I said: Greatest actors of our generations, forgetful!"

"Wow Chad, you're a really great kisser!" I thought Sonny said.

"Thank you Sonny, but when did I- wait, those words did didn't come out of your mouth!" I realised.

"That's because they came out of mine! The one you're meant to be kissing instead of hers!" Portlyn screamed. Her phone was on camera and she was video tapping. I decided to do the same with Sonny's phone, but leaning it against the wall unnoticeable.

"Wait, who let you in here?" I asked. "My maid sucks!"

"I'm writing I did on my blog as well as 'Caught Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in the closet. Was my prediction right?'" She said typing the words on her HipTop. "And now share... Done! Oh, and I also added a little video to go with it!"

"Portlyn, it's not what it looks like!" I yelled. I walked in front of Sonny. She has no idea how to deal with bad press.

"I know. But I know what it heard like!"

"Um?" Sonny sounded. I turned and she looked confused.

"Her way of saying she was eves-dropping." I whispered. She nodded and stretched back.

"Yeah, and it's gonna show on that gotcha show tomorrow with that Gilroy dude when me and Chad and Chuckle City are interviewed. Or unless..." Portlyn hinted.

"Unless what, Portlyn?" I said not interested at all.

"Unless you kiss me! On the lips! For at least 1 minute!" she said excitedly. "Tougue also included! "

"I think I'd rather get publically humiliated then kiss you, Portlyn!" I argued.

"Yeah, you tell her, Chad!" Sonny cheered. Then she thought about what she said and nodded very firmly. But cute. _Stupid cute!_

"Now leave. Or I'll call the cops." I told Portlyn.

"Fine I'm leaving. Besides, I don't wanna see you making out with that imperfect random!" she said walking out the room.

Sonny and I were silent until we heard Portlyn's car drive off.

"Bitch? Imperfect Random? Wow, you Falls can't make up a good insult to save your lives!" Sonny laughed.

"Well, if we can't be saved by some hurtful line, at least we have our good looks and talents to back us up!"

"Ego!"

"Ah... Random!"

"See!"

"Well, I'm handsome, alright! You satisfied?"

"No! What are we gonna say tomorrow when they show the video?"

"No need to talk. Just post this video on the internet and send it to the Gilroy." I told her picking up her phone and ending the video. I smiled at myself, then at Sonny. "Acually, send it to Sandiago as well!"

"Chad, you didn't! No way, you're a genius!" she said hugging me. I hugged her back. She let go and started jumping up and down. She started singing _She's so busted! She's going down! She's going down! She's so, she's so wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki busted! Word!_

"Sonny, for the children in this room, don't do that EVER again!" I had a _You're a retard _look on my face.

"What, Chad there's no children in here!" she corrected me.

"I am!"

"Well, you sure act like a six year old more than a 16 year old. But since you bribed your driving examiner into giving a license to an under aged diver, can you drive me home cuz my mum, she likes to jump to conclusions and she might think we-"

"Happy to, Munroe." I said as I dragged her down the stairs and out the front door.

On the way to Sonny's apartment we discussed what was going to happen at the interview. We had it all worked out by the time I pulled up at Sonny's.

"Thanks Chad, you're really nice." she smiled.

"Anything for you, Sonny." I said as she blushed.

"Bye, Chad!" she giggled.

"See ya, Munroe!"

She stepped out the car and walked about three steps then turned around and came back. "I had an awesome time tonight. I'm glad I got to see the real you."

She walked towards building before I got a text.

_2 bad i dont get 2 c it most ov da time, but i wish i could! _

_ -love Sonshine,,_


	7. The Letter

**_OMG.!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOZZA!!!!!!!! iv just been so buzy that i havnt had time 2 write anything,, skool startz in 2 dayz and iv been getting all my skool stuff... and iv been catching up wif friendz,, iv been mainly wif jazmin nd brittany,, but then kaitlyn came over yesty and we saw avatar (her first, my 2nd time) at the movies,, and then i found out 2day that this guy from my muso class last year just moved in the house across from me,, out of all the suburbz nd placez around newcastle he had 2 pick mine.. o well,, again my terribly terribly TERRIBLY SOZZA.!!!!! herez a new chapter i just wrote up,, i havnt checkd it so expect sum mistakez,, ok enjoy.!!!_**

**_ily ke$ha (thatz my new nickname) xoxo_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The Letter**

Sonny's Point of View

I woke up to the mooing tone of my phone. I felt really tired as I rolled from my back to my belly. Then I sprung up with excitement when I remembered Chad and my big plan, 'Sabotage Portlyn's Plan!' Well, it wasn't like something crazy as 'Sabotage Portlyn's Life!' No, I'm not that mean! It's more like 'Sabotage Portlyn's Plan So We Don't Look Bad And Publically Humiliated And Be On The Cover Of Every Magazine For The Reason We Don't Want To Be On The Cover Of Every Magazine And All That Jazz!' But that's too long so we shorted it to 'Sabotage Portlyn's Plan!' I felt a bit selfish, but Chad gave me a choice of selfishness or humiliation. I choice humiliation cuz making someone look bad for personal reasons is overly mean! Then he said that if I keep choosing humiliation, then Portlyn will get big headed and they'll (meaning Mr Condor and they director) kick her off Mackenzie Falls (he also mentioned that he could not get kicked off otherwise Mackenzie Falls, the number 1 tween TV drama, will be cancelled when I asked why he wasn't kicked off by the first month). Anyway, back to me waking.

After my excitement faded a little, I looked at my clock. _5:12? Who the heck would be texting me at twelve past five in the morning?! _I thought. I stretched my arm and gripped my mooing mobile. I taped my iPhone to find a picture of me, Tawni, Lucy and Chad, who was covered in cake, at Chad's party. I swished the unlock bar thingy and _1 New Message _popped up. I clicked it.

_THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! Sonny, get off ur lazy butt and cum 2 da studio ASAP!!! Unless ur still at Chad's doctor. Stupid Chad didn't call... did u kno i experienced caring, AGAIN?!_

_Ur BFF, Miss Tawni Hart ;D_

My mind just flew with questions. _Who's there? Why is Tawni so excited? Is this another blind date she's setting me up on? Who sets up dates at 5 something in the morning?_ I was all worked up in happiness. I quickly had a shower, grabbed random clothes from my drawer (which surprisingly turned out looking pretty cute), gave my hair about 3 strokes using my brush and ran to my mom's bedroom. I didn't even straighten my hair or put on any make-up I was that anxious to find out who was at the studio.

"Mom! Mom! Please wake up!" I screamed as I jumped on mom's bed.

"In a- Ar, in a minut-" Mom drifted back to sleep.

"MOM! BARAK OBAMA'S DYING ON OUR KITCHEN FLOOR!" I shouted, taping my mom's shoulder rapidly.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. She shot out of bed and ran for the kitchen. She marched back in the room. "Ok, I gotta stop feeding you toffee ice-cream before you go to bed!"

"No! I love toffee ice-cream!"

"But Sonny, you do have an issue with-"

"Ok, I totally get you. Now, can you please drive me to the studio? Please? Someone's there!" I pleaded. _What if it's Zac Efron?_

"Is it Zac Efron?" Mom asked.

"I dunno, but if he is Chad's gonna be so peed off! Let's find out!" I said as I grabbed her and her keys and ran for the door. We quickly jumped in the car and on our trip over to the studio, we thought about the possibilities of who's there.

"What if it's Johnny Deep?" Mom suggested.

"Or maybe Beyonce? That'd be so kool!" I responded when we pulled up at Condor Studio's. The car didn't even stop when I decided to jump out and run to the back So Random door. I ran straight to my dressing room. "I'm here! I'm here! Zac I love-" _Hang on, where's Zac? And Johnny? And Beyonce? _"Where are they?" I sounded a little disappointed.

"Right here!" Tawni squeaked, holding up two envelopes: one addressed to her and the other to me. "I didn't wanna open mine without you!" My heart warmed. I never thought Tawni would ever say that. That made me feel really special. She handed me my envelope and she started ripping away hers. I laughed when she unfolded the paper, eyes coming out of her head. I opened the flap of my envelope only making one rip, unfolded my paper and read.

_Dear Miss Munroe,_

_We are very happy to inform you that you have been nominated in various categories in this year's awards, the Tween TV Awards 2010._

_You have been selected out of numerous numbers of celebrities to be in these categories by a panel of Tween TV staff._

_Here are the categories you're nominated in:_

_Best Comedy Show: So Random_

_Best Comedy Act: Check It Out Girls- Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe- So Random_

_Best On-Screen Kiss: Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper and The Flying Pig- So Random_

_Weirdest Talk Show Interview: Tawni Hart, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper- Gotcha With Gilroy Smith _

_Best Random Tweet: "That little girl is EVIL!"- Sonny Munroe _

_Hottest Actress: Sonny Munroe_

_Greatest Actor/Actress Of Our Generation: Sonny Munroe_

_We hope you are satisfied with our choice. The award ceremony will begin at 6pm on the 25__th__ January 2010. The red carpet ceremony will be held at 5pm on that same day. If you cannot attend this year's award show contact us immediately._

_We hope to see you there. Good luck._

_-Tween TV Awards staff_

Wow.

"Yes! Oh, My GOD! I'm bound to win hottest actress! I can't believe this!" Tawni started jumping up and down. She started screaming.

"Aw, Tawni, I've never seen you this happy! I'm sure you will do great!" I smiled at my best friend. She calmed down by now.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course! Did you get nominated in other categories?"

"Ah... Hottest Actress, Best Glamorous Tips, Best Dream for Tawni Town, Weirdest Talk Show Interview with you and Chad, Best Comedy Act with you and Best Comedy Show with everyone else!" She said in one breathe, reading off her letter. "Whoa, that's a lot! What about you?"

"Best Comedy Show, Best Comedy Act, Best On-Screen Kiss with Chad and the pig, Weirdest Talk Show Interview, Hottest Actress, Best Random Tweet and Greatest Actor/Actress Of Our Generation."

"Aw nice. Sonny Munroe, the Greatest Actress of Our Generation! Hmm... I can live with that! I reckon you'll get it, for sure." She smiled.

"Thank you Tawn! And Tawni Town is the best dream I've heard of!" I laughed. "I wonder if Chad got nominated for anything."

"He always does!" The voice behind me said and scared the living daylights out of me.

"Crap, Chad! Don't do that!" I screamed, clutching where my heart would be if it was outside my skin.

"Yeah, Chad! Don't kill Sonny again and not call me!" Tawni gave him a glare.

"Sorry Blondie. Anyway, just came around to tell you that there's a new category in the Tween TV Awards this year. And this year is the only year Tween TV is doing this, so it'll make it official! It's called 'Greatest Actor/Actress Of Our Gen-'"

"Generation. Yeah I know. So I guess you're nominated!" I finished him off.

"Ah, you're so smart, Sonny!"

"Well, may the best man win?" I said as I held out my hand. Tawni cracked up laughing. She knew what was going on and she loved it when Chad didn't.

"W-what do you mean, Sonny?" he asked nervously.

"Ha ha Chad, guess what! Sonny's nominated, too!" Tawni blurted out, still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh the same.

"Scared again, Cooper?" I was now on the floor laughing so hard my sides hurt. But it was so worth seeing Chad's face!

"Munroe! Blondie! Get up!" Chad barked. Tawni stood up and helped me get up. We stopped laughing and stared at him. He looked at Tawni and then to me. "Anyway, I was wondering, Sonny, if you'd be my date to the awards." He looked down at his feet. "Would you?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Chad, I'd love to! But I'm going with Tawni. I'm sorry!"

He looked disappointed. He just kept staring at his feet. "Oh."

"B-but, if you want, I'm happy to sit next to you while the awards are going on!" I offered. I looked at Tawni and she smiled.

"Proud of you, Sonny Bunny." she whispered as she hugged me with one arm.

We looked backed to Chad, who was now looking back at us. "Kool! See ya, Sonny. Blondie." he said as he exited the room.

He ran back in the room. "Oh, and Tawni? You know how Sonny and you and all of Chuckle City are driving to 'Gotcha with Gilroy Smith' in your car tonight? Well, small problem! Ah, Portlyn was gonna drive with me but Sonny..." I started shaking my head and doing an _I'm gonna kill you by cutting your neck _gesture with a worried face. I forgot to tell Tawni I was travelling with Chad to Gilroy Smith tonight and Portlyn couldn't come with Chad and me and that she would have to take my place in Tawni's car. She absolutely HATES Portlyn! But still, Chad continued. "Sonny and I have an _arrangement _tonight and she can't listen in on us going over our _plan. _So she's travelling with you tonight!_ Peace out, sucker's!_"

Tawni was gob-smacked. "Wha- wha- W-w?" Oh no! Here comes the screaming! "Wow, he remembered my name." Tawni said as she walked towards her mirror.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think he's ever forgotten it!" I sighed in relief.


	8. The Dream

**_Oh. My. God! I am soooo sorry guys! I know it's been so long but I have lots of reasons! 1) my aunty died 2) my other aunty is gettin married 3) i've had skool and dance and theatre 4) i've been rehersing and shooting and going to america to film a new movie (im on a break now)... so yeah please forgive me.!! and also im sorry that this isn't long... i was stuck. this is an actual dream i had a few nights ago. i dont remember some of it but still i tried my best. so yeah enjoy it.!!_**

**_ily freya xoxo_**

**_btw. i need to say something... MATT GOT INTO STARTSTRUCK AS A SOLO ARTIST.!!! AHHHHHH.!!! YAY WE'RE IN STARSTRUCK TOGETHER.!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Dream**

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

"Sonny Munroe!" I screamed to her door. Sonny and I were still at the studio, 20 minutes late to Gotcha With Gilroy Smith. I'm surprised my fist isn't bleeding... or around her slow, lazy, girls-can-never-get-ready-on-time neck. "Fuck this, Sonny! I'm gonna kick the door down!"

No reply. Sonny better watch out!

"I'm gonna count to 3!"

Still no reply. Oh, she's asking for it!

"1... 2"

Maybe I shouldn't. Sonny's mom got really angry at me last time.

"2 and a half..."

What the hell? What is Connie gonna do if I knock down a studio door?

"2 and three quarters..."

I could always go by myself. After all, I am always fashionably late.

"2 and an elephant..."

I dunno. It's a thing I used to say when I couldn't say 'an eleventh'.

"3!"

I knocked down her door. It flew off its hinges and slammed on the floor. I stood on it. "The creepy little random did it!" I looked around the room, searching for the girl that made the knocking-down-a-door part necessary. I walked over to the curtains and looked behind them. "Sonny?" I called out. She wasn't there. I checked a few places before turning to her mirror. "Son- Oh, hey good looking! Haven't seen you in like, 20 minutes!"

"Chad..." I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to- wait... those words didn't come out of my mouth!"

"Chad! Stop it... Oh... don't stop!" I turned around to see Sonny on the couch, sleeping.

"Ah! How can I miss that?" I mentally slapped myself. "Hmm... so, Sonny Munroe, let's see what I can spill out of you!" I walked and kneeled next to her. Oh, this is way better then Gilroy!

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

I was at my old school surrounded by celebrities. Standing next to me was the older versions of two of the kids we met, Jazmin and Matt. We were heading towards the school hall. Jazmin and I were holding hands like two best friends and Matt was just tagging along. I had no idea why celebrities were there, but they were. Speaking of celebrities, back to the story. That dude from Mackenzie Falls, you know the evil step-brother, came up to us and started swearing like crazy at me for no reason. I couldn't understand what he was saying other then fuck, shit, bitch and other words I will not mention. I started tearing up; I didn't know why someone would say those things to me. Just then I heard a "Dude!" out of nowhere.

"Come on, man. What has she done to you? She is the sweetest, bubbliest girl you'll ever meet and now you're making her upset. Lay off." It was Chad.

That dude started rambling on about something I do not wanna know and then punched Chad. Chad punched back. That dude punched Chad again. We waited for Chad to punch That dude.

"Umm, Chad, you sort of have to... you know..." That dude made a punching action

"Oh, yeah... right" Chad said before punching That dude.

As That dude punched Chad again, That dude disappeared.

"Ok, well then." Chad said, walking over to me. When he reached us, he held this paper that came out of nowhere. It was a timetable-looking thing. It was titled _Fights_. Beneath it had Portlyn- 107, Cloe- 98 and Chad- 4 (not including the ones with Sonny). He put the table in his pocket and said, "Hey!"

I can't remember what happened next. We were now in a tree house far away from my school. We (still being me, Chad, Jazmin and Matt) walked up the stairs. Jazmin and Matt went inside the house. I was about to until I felt Chad pulling me to the side.

"Sonny, I.. umm... I just need to say..." Chad studded.

"Yeah?" I said. I started walking forward as he walked backwards.

"I- I think I'm in-" He fell back though the window, shattering the glass. He just lay there, bleeding. "Ouch."

"Oh, my God. Chad!" I pulled out a first aid kit that was sitting in the corner.

"Don't touch me!" He said as he held a deep cut on his leg.

"Chad! Stop it!" I yelled as I lifted his hand off his leg, only causing it to bleed more. "Oh... don't stop." I wrapped a bandage around the cut and tied a knot.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

I leaned on the wall he was leaning, only discovering we were against a tree in my old school. I put my head back and closed my eyes. I stayed like that until I felt a sharp, ripping pain on my left thigh. My eyes shot opened to find Jazmin waxing my hairless legs!

"What the fuck? Are you crazy?" I screamed as she continued waxing my legs.

After the sixth wax she disappeared. Just disappeared! Gone. Vanished.

I looked over to see Chad just staring at me and Matt nodding his head. I got off the tree and started walking to the school hall. Chad and Matt followed. We entered the hall. There were seats at the front of the room. We were instructed to sit at the back, making the chairs blocking our views. After about 5 minutes of not talking and waiting, I decided to speak up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" I announced. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll come with you!" Chad called and ran to me.

"Me too." Matt said.

"Umm... Ok?" I said.

We walked in the bathroom. I closed the door and turned around to see a woman in front of rows and rows of men. I was a little freaked out so I turned back around to look for the door that I just came out of... which wasn't there. I truly don't remember what happened next but it ended up Chad and Matt looking for a door and me pole-dancing. I was the distraction because apparently the woman didn't want us to leave. Anyway yeah... so I was pole-dancing for ages and Matt and Chad were exhausted, trying to find a door. And then, what could have saved us so much time and the revealing of my bra, what do you know, a security guard comes and kicks us out though the door that magically appeared again.

I could tell something else weird was about to happen, but then I was awaken by a tickle on the nose.

"Sonny, time to wake up." Chad whispered. I stretched my arms and let them fall around his neck, causing him to fall on me. I held him there. I started crying.

"Aw Sonny! Did you dream about me that much that you couldn't bear to live without me?" He said as he moved me so we were lying on the couch, my head hiding in his chest, making his shirt wet with my sobs. He held me tighter around my waist as I cried harder.

"No! That dream was disgusting!" I said through my tears.

* * *

_**did u like it.??**_


	9. The Main Event

**_Wow. It's been sooooo long! How's the wife and kids?_**

**Chapter 9 – The Main Event**

_**Sonny's Point of View**_

"Tawni, it's your fault we're late! Stop blaming me!" I stated.

"Excuse me, Sonny! I wasn't the one arguing with Chad about Zac Efron! I swear to God, I think he's gay." Tawni said.

"Well, excuse me, Tawni! I wasn't the one searching for her 6 o'clock- wait, is that what the fight was about? Wait! Which ones gay; Chad or Zac?" Tawni just laughed at my question.

We ran down the empty red carpet, and into the doors. We should our passes to the security guy, and took our allocated seats in the third row. _Thank Goodness, I'm next to Chad!_

"Took you long enough!" Chad whispered. I glared at him.

"Are you gay?" I asked Chad. He just stared at me like I was crazy.

"And now, to present the best comedy show, please welcome Jackie Chad and Jaden Smith from the new movie, Karaoke Kid!" the mystery guy in the speakers said.

"So what's been happening?" I asked Chad.

"Well, you came just in time. They've only announced best drama, and I bet you know who got that?"

"Grey's Anatomy?" He Glared at me. I turned my attention to Jaden and Jackie. They were going on about something to do with kicking and what not.

"And the nominees are; Modern Family, Date my Mom, Wizards of Waverly Place and last but not least, So Random!" When our show was called out, we all, even Tawni, screamed. And soon, everyone joined in.

"Ok, ok settle down. So Random may be popular here but is it popular to the voters?" Jackie said.

"Nope." Chad whispered simply.

"Watch and learn, Cooper." I smiled.

"Now, the winners. Wizards of Waverly Place-" Jaden said. Half the crowd screamed and the other booed. I was a little upset and embarrassed.

"I'm watching, but what am I meant to be learnin-?" Chad smirked.

"-is gonna have to make some space for the winner of Best Comedy Show, So Random!" Jaden continued. We all got out of our seats and made our way to the stage, high fiving hands along the way.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Nico said as we got on stage, Zora taking the award. "On behalf of all the cast of So Random, we'd like to thank all of you that voted and watch us every week. We'd also like to say a huge thanks to Marshall and our big family at Condor Studios. And thanks God for letting us live our dreams. Anyone wanna say anything?" Nico asked us.

Grady grabbed the microphone. "Some people say that it's Mackenzie Falls we won this award, but it's not Mackenzie Falls. It's never-"

"Ok, G. We get it." I said, "But speaking of Mackenzie Falls, to someone very close and dear to me." I paused. "Chad, I'm not the girl to brag but-"

"-but we got an award Chad! Suck on that, Pooper!" Zora cut in. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, um, ok, GOODNIGHT!"

We ran off the stage and back to our seats, giving Chad "the glare". I gave him "the smirk". He just started laughing.

"Wow, Munroe, you actually did it. Congrats." Chad complimented.

"Thanks, Chad. That's really nice of you." I replied.

"Yeah, well, I have my moments. Only to you, though. But you do realise the only reason you got that was because you joined the cast and made your creepy "funny" show better."

I blushed. "Really?"

"Really. You're a piece of work Sonny."

"Wow. Wait- how would you know? You don't even watch So Random."

"No, my people said so. But, it's kinda obvious. You're a dreamer"

"That's us!" I screamed.

"No Sonny. I was talking about-"

"No Chad look!" I put my hand towards the screen to see my, Chad and Janine in the HOT EMT sketch.

"Chad, Sonny? You going to come up here and collect this award or you are too busy planning your next date?" Selena Gomez said into the microphone.

We stood up with embarrassed faces and made our way to the stage, slapping teen's hands along the way.

"Selena." Chad stated with an awkward face.

"Sonny! Oh my, gosh girl it's been too long!" Selena said, completely ignoring Chad. "I always imagined you and Chad winning best kiss, well not like this but still!" She handed me the award.

"Ok, Munroe, let's get this over with." Chad said into the microphone. Then he started leaning into me. He started puckering his lips. I started panicking.

"No, wait- what?" I asked.

"We have to kiss. It's tradition that whoever won best kiss have to kiss. Jeez, have you seen one of these events before?" Chad explained whilst coming towards me again.

"Ok, one: yes I watch these every year and two: I didn't kiss you. The pig did." After I said the last bit the crowd _oh _in realisation. Chad started shaking his head.

"No are you kidding me, Sonny?" He turned to the microphone. "I'm never kissing that pig again!"

Selena jumped in, "Sure you are! Everyone, the true winner of this award, Janine the pig. Come on, bring her out!" She said as everyone clapped and cheered.

A random dude brought Janine out on stage and handed her to me. I turned to Chad whose back was facing me.

"Oh, Chad!" I sang.

"No, I'm not kissing a pig." He whined.

"Fine. I won't make you. I'm sorry. Selena, here." I faked.

Chad turned around and BAM! Janine lips were on his. As soon as he realised what was happening, he ran off stage back to his seat. I smiled as I gave back the pig to the dude and picked up the award.

"Thank you!" I screamed.

I skipped back to my seat in happiness. _This is the best night of my life!_

"I hope you're happy, Munroe" Chad scold.

"Oh, believe me, Cooper, I am!" I laughed.

The night continued quite smoothly after that. I had won almost every award Tawni and I had won best comedy act for the 'Check It Out girls' which we got the surprise of as a gift for the success of the sketch, a company had offered to make lunchboxes, dolls and other merchandise. Tawni screamed her head off.

Chad, Tawni and I won weirdest interview and I won best tweet. We were now up to the last 20 minutes of the show, after having performances by Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Black Eyed Peas and Eminem (Take note: never invite an artist unless they have 3 songs without swear words to a children's award show!) Tawni was up on stage accepting 'Hottest Actress.' She was so happy. I loved seeing her smiling. She said it was like a dream come true to win hottest actress. There was one more award till the big one – 'Greatest Actor/Actress of our Generation' award.

Finally, after Tawni's huge speech on beauty and skin care, Miley Cyrus and Vanessa Hudges came to present 'Hottest Actor'.

"Damn these guys are hot!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, Ness. Calm your hormones down! We are... SO happy to announce this and stand with the HOTTEST ACTOR OF 2010!" Miley said.

"Yes, here are the nominees: Taylor Lautner, Joe Jonas, Zac Efron-"

"God! I hate him. He totally isn't a hottie." I heard Chad say.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I asked, worried.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper!" Vanessa announced.

"That's more like it." We both said. Chad looked at me with a surprise face. "What? I was getting sick of your gay talk. Ha ha ha." I simply said.

"And the winner is..." Miley opened the envelope and an excited look came to her face. "Oh my, gosh! This is absolutely amazing! This is-"

"Just give me that." Vanessa snatched the piece of paper, before the excited doubled to her face. "Oh my, gosh! This IS amazing, Miley! I can't believe it! OMG!"

"Oh would you hurry up already!" A voice from the audience said.

"OH sorry." Miley recomposed herself. "Everyone, this is history in the making! You are about to witness something so unreal, almost impossible! For the first time in Tween TV Awards history, well in any award show history in that matter, there has been a tie!"

Mixed emotions came from everyone. Chad's mouth was hanging open. "Oh my, God! Sonny, I TIED? How is that possible?" Chad exploded.

"Chad, you don't even know if you've won yet!" I clarified.

"You're right! What if I didn't even win? Wait, what am I talking about, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"And tied for this award is Chad Dylan Cooper-" Vanessa continued.

"Yes!" Chad whispered.

"And... ZAC EFRON!" Vanessa screamed.

"What?" Chad questioned.

"Uh-oh." So Random and Mackenzie Falls said together.

Chad walked to the stage. Zac was already up holding the award.

"Efron." Chad sneered.

"Cooper." Replied Zac. "Don't even think about this in your hands. It's. Mine!"

"Oh are we doing this?"

"Bring it on... Goldfarb!"

"THAT'S IT. SONNY, HOLD ME BACK!" I ran to the stage.

"Oh, yeah. Well I have Megan Fox to hold me back!"

Megan and I held back the boys while they tried to scratch each other's eyes out. Just then, Gilroy Smith came out from the curtain at the back of the stage.

"And now I'm here to announce the Greatest Actor/Actress of your Generation award. I can't say 'our' because I'm obviously not from your generation if you can believe it!" Zac, Megan, Chad and I straightened ourselves up. "But first, we have a video sent in from some people very dear to me. I was meant to show it on my hit TV talk show, Gotcha with Gilroy Smith, but those 'some people' didn't even bother to show up. But this is a great video, please enjoy." Gilroy turned to the screen and up popped the video Chad and I sent in of Portlyn and her 'bribe'.

"Wait, who let you in here?" Chad asked. "My maid sucks!"

"I'm writing I did on my blog as well as 'Caught Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in the closet. Was my prediction right?'" Said Portlyn. "And now share... Done! Oh, and I also added a little video to go with it!"

"Portlyn, it's not what it looks like!" Chad walked in front of me

"I know. But I know what it heard like!"

"Um?" I said. I was confused.

"Her way of saying she was eves-dropping." Chad whispered to me.

"Yeah, and it's gonna show on that gotcha show tomorrow with that Gilroy dude when me and Chad and Chuckle City are interviewed. Or unless..." Portlyn hinted.

"Unless what, Portlyn?" Chad said.

"Unless you kiss me! On the lips! For at least 1 minute!" she said excitedly. "Tongue also included!"

"I think I'd rather get publically humiliated then kiss you, Portlyn!"

"Yeah, you tell her, Chad!" I said, not sure whether I should've said it or not.

"Now leave. Or I'll call the cops." Chad said.

"Fine I'm leaving. Besides, I don't wanna see you making out with that imperfect random!" Then Portlyn left.

The video stopped. Everyone started laughing. I turned to the direction Portlyn was sitting and gave her a little wave. I watched her as she stomped off the event.

"And that is why Sonny Munroe is officially the Greatest Actress of Your Generation, tweens!" Gilroy said.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

"Give it up for the Greatest Actress of Our Generation, Sonny Munroe!" The little voice over the speakers said. I ran up to get my award. I WON! The biggest award of the year and I WON IT!

"Oh my, gosh! I can't believe! I've only been in Hollywood for 9 months and-"

Then I turned around and saw Chad. He was only a few steps away and was wearing a fake smile, trying his best not to make it look that way. His hands were in front of him and hidden in his long leather sleeves. His sandy blond hair was a little messy but that only made me want him more. I then realised two things. One was that he was actually disappointed and maybe even hurt. He's been doing this since he was only tiny and, as much as he'd brag and be conceited on how he was the vest actor of our generation, I knew he actually doubted himself. He never really sees himself as that. He's been alone since he earned enough money and was put down by his parents. He just wanted to show them what he was made of, for them to be proud of him, not his money, and felt like he needed a special award to prove it. He needed what was in my hand. I could feel those two beautiful deep blue eyes on me, which made me think about my other realisation. The fact that I love him.

"Well, I've only been in the business for 9 months. I don't deserve this." There was a gasp in the audience. "There's always next year."

"There won't be this award next year!" Gilroy informed me.

"Shut up!" I said. I took a deep breath_. I'm going to get a good old beating from this _"I haven't worked for this my whole life... but some people have." I turned to Chad, "Some people like Chad." He looked at me, confused. "Chad, I think you need this more than I do."

Chad was shocked. "No, Sonny I can't." He started shaking his head.

"Yes, you can." I looked in his eyes. "What are you scared of, Chad? This is yours." I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the microphone. "This is yours, Chad. You deserve it!" I gave the award to Chad. The audience raged in excitement, pleasure and acceptance.

"Wow, Sonny... I d-don't know what to s-say!" Chad managed to get out.

He just smiled at the roaring crowd with his prize in his hand. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, SonShine." He whispered in my ear. I looked in his eyes and without notice; I kissed him on the cheek. I blush as his smile grew bigger.

"I knew you liked me, Munroe." He whispered again.

"Shut up, Cooper!" I said.

_**Oh i adopted a story read it!**_

**_Together For A Week by Demi-Fan-Channy and yours and truly, MEEEE!_**


End file.
